This invention relates to apparatus and method for threading electrical-type wiring. This invention is particularly directed to apparatus and method for manually threading a group of insulated wires into a loom, the loom retaining and positioning the wires in such a manner that during and after installation, an individual wire may be easily identified as to origin and destination of the wire.
The problem this invention addresses is the time-consuming trial and error procedure currently in use to identify the origin and destination of a wire when grouped with other like wires, telephonic, electrical, cable television wiring or the like.
Cable pulling devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include apparatus for attachment to a multi-wire cable. For example, Lasak et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,663, Ensley U.S. Pat. 3,166,810 Irik, U.S. Pat. No. 3,363,879 Charlebois et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,159,and Boreao et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,027, are all illustrative of such prior cable pullers. None of these inventions address the problem of identifying an individual wire within a group of wires. Currently, when electrical wires or telephonic wires are installed, each individual wire must be tested to identify the source of connection. This trial and error method is time consuming and thus costly. The device of the present invention provides apparatus to ease installation by grouping wires together, providing means to identify, at a glance, the original source of connection and the destination for each wire and further to provide means for pulling the group of wires through conduit and the like.